Lucros e Perdas
by Kinosuke
Summary: Um empresário, sua obsessão e um namorado. Uma trama para a separação acontecer. Um jovem desempregado em desespero. Tudo na vida é apenas um negócio a ser fechado? Lucros e Perdas são inevitáveis. - J2, PADACKLES.


**Lucros e Perdas**

_por Kinosuke._

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: **Os atores, e personagens citados na história abaixo não são de minha criação, portanto, não me pertencem. Não tenho nenhum conhecimento da vida pessoal de todos eles e volto a dizer que tudo aqui é fictício.

**Sinopse**: Um empresário, sua obsessão e um namorado. Uma trama para a separação acontecer. Um jovem desempregado em desespero. Tudo na vida é apenas um negócio a ser fechado? Lucros e Perdas são inevitáveis.

**Beta**: emptyspaces11 .

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – J2, Padackles e Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Capítulo Um.**

**

* * *

  
**

Era como todos os corredores de hospital mesmo. Uma decoração singular que dava aquele toque "hospitalar" no local: as clássicas paredes brancas com bordas azuis faziam todo o resto do trabalho na visão do rapaz. Algumas enfermeiras passando com suas papeladas, vozes ecoando dos alto-falantes nomeando doutores e assistentes... Ficava perdido com tantos leitos que passavam a sua frente, e continuava a caminhar. O quarto 206 ficava longe. Esquecendo das paredes azuis, das vozes e das enfermeiras, Jensen se perdia em suas lembranças bem antigas, dos seus quase vinte anos, e Mackenzie era apenas uma adolescente.

**Flashback on**

_-Jeeen! Preciso te contar uma coisa, muito séria, mas nosso pai não pode saber! Muito menos a mãe! - sua voz fina, ecoava no quarto do irmão do meio como uma buzina velha e aguda, mas com uma grande pitada de entusiasmo._

_-O que foi Mack? O que você andou aprontando dessa vez? Não vai me dizer que está fumando né?! - perguntou meio surpreso e desconfiado. Mackenzie se parecia muito com Joshua, era mais aberta, não tinha nada de tímida, e como era muito nova, Jensen se preocupava com ela até demais._

_-Tá maluco é? Apesar que... Deixa, não é isso não! Eu estou... Estou namorando! É isso! Não é demais Jen?! Essa coisa de namorar escondido dos pais, é bem mais legal do que eu imaginava! - seus olhos brilhavam, parecia mesmo que Mackenzie estava gostando do tal namorado, mas sabia qual seria a reação dos seus pais. _

_Jensen foi pego de surpresa com aquela notícia, não sabia se contava para seus pais ou se a apoiava, pois sua irmã confiava mais nele do que em Joshua,no qual o seu jeito era mais parecido, talvez era por isso que ela não combinava com ele, por terem atitudes parecidas, batiam muito de frente. Já sua relação com Jensen, era mais singela, Jensen sempre era o seu protetor contra Joshua e seus pais, o que aumentava os laços de amizade e cumplicidade que ambos possuíam, e isso fez com que Mackenzie visse seu irmão do meio como um herói, mas isso foi só até esse dia. _

_-Você andou bebendo senhorita Mackenzie? Que história é essa de namorar escondido? Pode me chamar do que quiser, me desculpa mas eu vou ter que contar para os nossos pais, você é nova demais para arrumar compromisso sério, entendeu mocinha? _

**Flashback off**

Um sorriso de canto aparecia no rosto dele quando chegava à porta do quarto, não era porque sua irmã estava deitada ali, numa cama de hospital, mas começava a pensar no quão duro fora com ela algumas vezes, até mais que seu pai. Ela, sempre doce e o visando como seu protetor, mas ele sentia isso, era o protetor dela até mais que o próprio pai, e isso, acabou fazendo com que tomasse algumas atitudes exageradas e severas.

Ainda com aquele meio sorriso no canto do rosto, dava um leve suspiro, carregado de preocupação e alívio, preocupado com o estado dela, e aliviado ao vê-la dormindo daquele jeito tão doce, parecendo estar livre de qualquer mal à sua volta. Mas o mal estava ali, dentro dela, ainda sem saber o que realmente sua irmã tinha, dava para notar a perda de peso, a boca toda rachada devido aos medicamentos, e a pele mais seca e sensível, com manchas roxas, tórax abaixo. Aquilo sim preocupava Jensen, que permanecia parado a beira de sua cama, com olhos marejados e disfarçados. Olhos que sabiam bem fechar as portas e não deixar lágrima alguma cair, em horas como essa, o rapaz demonstrava sua força à quem precisasse, não esmorecendo de forma alguma. Apesar de que, nem ele mais sabia de onde tirava essa força, pois, suas esperanças financeiras para dar continuidade ao tratamento de Mackenzie Ackles, estavam no fim.

- Hey Jen! Não sabia que você viria hoje tão cedo... Bom dia! Aconteceu alguma coisa foi? - Mackenzie falava num tom baixo, rouco, mas extrovertida como sempre era, independente de seu estado físico. Seu bom humor era uma qualidade que não a abandonava em hora alguma.

- Ahn? Está tudo ótimo lá em casa, se preocupa não. E você, está se sentindo melhor hoje? Vim cedo porque tenho uns compromissos na hora do almoço, então só vou voltar aqui, pela noite. Não vai ficar chorando pelos cantos sentindo minha falta não, viu? - Como sempre, Jensen não deixava de fazer alguma piadinha, mesmo que sem graça, Mackenzie adorava as ironias ou brincadeiras de seu irmão, e ele as fazia de propósito, para irritá-la e a deixar mais animada.

- Hahn! Desde quando você acha que é o novo Brad Pitt, hein, senhor Jensen Ackles? A Mack aqui sabe bem se cuidar! Ela não precisa de nenhum marmanjo bajulando ela não, viu? - Mesmo naquela condição, a garota loira sorria e falava, em tom de deboche, retrucando o irmão, que logo ficara em silêncio e com uma feição séria em seu rosto.

- Eu te prometo Mack, você vai sair dessa mais rápido do que você imagina. Os médicos disseram que você não vai ficar muito tempo aqui. Então, não se acostume com a mordomia, porque logo vai ter que voltar a lavar minhas cuecas!

Tentava animar sua irmã de alguma forma, independente do estado no qual ela encontrava-se. Jensen ainda tinha seus truques para conseguir disfarçar sua grande tristeza ao ver Mackenzie naquele estado, sem se quer poder fazer algo. Aquele quarto todo branco com ar áspero e nada confortável o deixava mais incomodado ainda. Odiava hospitais, tinha que ter uma solução para que ela saísse de lá o mais breve possível. Apenas, ainda não tinha descoberto qual seria.

- Ah, então pra isso você me quer bem saudável, não é Ackles? Deixa eu sair dessa cama pra ver o que lhe acontece...

**J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2**

A luz do sol incomodava bastante seus olhos. Vestido em um jeans barato, uma camisa social branca e um tênis qualquer, Jensen caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos apertados. Estava confiante que teria boas notícias hoje. Já tinha esgotado sua mente com tantos problemas. Ficar cuidando de todo mundo não era tão fácil como ele imaginou que um dia fosse. Claro, é fácil quando se tem um emprego, não é? Mas quando a pessoa está desempregada a mais de cinco meses, já não é tão fácil assim.

O vai e vem era constante naquelas ruas movimentadas. Mesmo cedo, os carros passavam sem cessar, a maioria indo trabalhar, ganhar dinheiro... Não, melhor não pensar nisso, certo, Jensen? Observando as pessoas, alguns com malas, ternos e roupas sociais, prontos para mais um dia na jornada do trabalho... Trabalho... É, não tem como fugir disso. E era melhor nem se perguntar o que mais poderia acontecer de pior. Chega de problemas.

- Alô? - Parou um instante em uma esquina, de frente a um restaurante de comida chinesa, que ficava perto de sua casa. - Ah, Beijamin! E aí cara! O que tem feito? Como andam as coisas com aquela garota, hein? - Abrindo um largo sorriso e erguendo a cabeça e o corpo contra o vento úmido. Esperava que seu amigo lhe trouxesse boas notícias sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. Não estava interessado em saber da vida amorosa do amigo, mas se ele estivesse feliz, já seria alguma coisa boa.

-_Aqui está tudo em ordem bro! Tenho trabalhado muito, então, não deu muito certo com a Katty. E também, ela não fazia o meu tipo para alguma coisa séria. Sabe como é, não é?_- Falava o garanhão da casa dos quase trinta anos, Beijamin Mackenzie, amigo de Jensen a mais de 5 anos. Conheceram-se durante a faculdade de Relações Internacionais e Administração. Sentado em sua grande e espaçosa sala, com os pés em cima da mesa, palitava os dentes, sem nada a fazer.

- Ah, então tem trabalhado muito é? Falando em trabalho, Beijamin, não sabe de alguma empresa que está precisando de algum serviço meu, não? Você sabe que se eu não estivesse precisando, eu jamais pediria algo desse tipo pra você.

Sabia que essa conversa iria demorar um pouco, então, sentou-se no banco que ficava em frente ao restaurante ainda fechado. Uma faísca de esperança surgiu quando o loiro fez este pedido ao seu amigo, já que Beijamin possuía muitos contatos e trabalhava em uma empresa bastante renomada. Poderia, sim, arranjar alguma coisa.

- _Ah... Ainda não conseguiu nada, não? Que pena, cara! Mas na sua função eu não acho que tenha alguma coisa. Eu sei que você precisa, sim, de um emprego. Acho que em outras funções até parecidas com a sua, talvez tenha. Eu vou dar uma pesquisada a finco e ligo para você no máximo até amanhã de manhã, okay?_

Sabia bem porquê Jensen precisava daquele emprego. As despesas na casa não iam nada bem, só com Joshua trabalhando, e a aposentadoria de seus pais mal dava para sustentá-los mesmo. Beijamin se levantava e pegava alguns papéis de uma gaveta, procurando aqueles relacionados às ofertas de empregos.

- Sério, cara? Caramba! Você não tem idéia do quanto isso vai ajudar! Então está combinado. Mais uma vez, obrigado mesmo, Beijamin. Até mais!

Desligando o celular, um novo Jensen já estava ali. Em poucos minutos, sua energia estava toda dentro de si, como se estivesse saído de um spa e voltado pronto pra enfrentar qualquer coisa. Essa notícia de que, poderia sim, conseguir um emprego e logo, aumentou mais aquela pequena faísca de esperança que tinha em pagar por mais tempo o tratamento de sua irmã e ajudar nas despesas da casa. Cerrando os punhos e vibrando, caminhava mais depressa até sua casa. Não contaria nada por hora, queria ter certeza da notícia, para não decepcioná-los mais.

- Ah... Roger, o que nós vamos fazer agora? Só o Joshua está dando todo o salário dele para dentro dessa casa. Chegou a terminar o namoro que estava durando um bom tempo com a Judith. E ter a nossa filha lá, naquele lugar... Oh, meu Deus, o que está acontecendo com a nossa família Roger? Eu não quero que o Jensen me veja neste estado, coitado, tão abatido... Não pára em casa a não ser pra comer, ou nem isso ele está fazendo aqui, só por estar procurando emprego. Será que teremos que vender esta casa, meu bem?

Donna conversava na cozinha com seu marido, cortando os legumes para o almoço. Seu marido estava sentado de frente a bancada, observando em silêncio, as preocupações da mulher. E a olhava daquele jeito acalentador, transferindo tranqüilidade e, mesmo sem dizer uma palavra sequer, fazendo-a saber, que os homens da sua vida dariam um jeito naquela situação.

Só não sabiam os dois que Jensen já havia chegado e ficado encostado perto da porta. O casal não o vira, até que, depois da conversa, o loiro pisou forte, abriu um sorriso amarelo, e ergueu uma das mãos cumprimentando os pais.

- Bom dia, mãe, pai... Como estão indo as coisas aqui? Acabei de chegar do hospital e a Mack está bem melhor hoje. Ah, sim, acho que em breve, boas notícias vão chegar, finalmente.

Enquanto falava, já tinha dado um beijo na mãe e um tapinha nas costas de seu pai, pegando um copo de água na geladeira. Aquela água descia como uma faca bem amolada, cortando sua garganta de tão gelada que estava. Após isso, foi logo pegando o jornal da mesa, indo para o quarto pesquisar as propostas de emprego do dia. Sabia que poderia contar com Beijamin, mas Jensen não era homem de ficar esperando as coisas caírem do céu. Ainda mais quando se tratava de sua família.

**J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2**

- Eu já não aguento mais ver aqueles dois juntos! Quem precisa cuidar dela, sou EU! O PAI dela! E não esse moleque, que vai ficar aí, abusando da minha pequena e sobrevivendo nas minhas costas com o emprego na MINHA empresa. O que será que podemos fazer, hein? Tem que ter um jeito, de separá-los, mas sem a minha presença ativa. O que me diz, Beijamin?

- Senhor, antes de mais nada, fique mais calmo. Tudo vai se resolver. Só precisamos, passar este trabalho, para alguém competente. Trabalho... É isso!

A idéia na cabeça de Beijamin veio como um relâmpago, ligando o fato de Jensen precisar de um emprego e o Senhor Philips precisar de uma pessoa para fazer um serviço que pagaria bem. As idéias na sua cabeça começavam a fervilhar. Sua cara de satisfação era notável. Viajando em seus pensamentos, nem sequer ouvia o patrão quase gritando o seu nome, só voltando à realidade com um empurrão que levara do senhor.

- É isso o que, hein, Beijamin? Será que pode me colocar por dentro dos fatos? Não entendi droga nenhuma e enquanto você viaja, os dois devem estar lá, na sala dele, se agarrando.

Falava em um tom ríspido e voltava a cruzar os braços, sentado na sua cadeira na sala da presidência da empresa.

Beijamin, ainda de pé, ouvia as broncas do patrão e, por fim, apenas sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao velho, apoiando os braços, juntando as mãos e abrindo um sorriso meio amarelo.

- Senhor Philips, eu tenho uma idéia, mas vou precisar de certa... "carta branca" para tomar conta desta situação. Colocarei-lhe a par de tudo que eu fizer. O senhor me concede essa oportunidade para completar o serviço? E... Ah, sim, vou contratar uma pessoa para fazer isso, e claro, pagá-la.

Sabia que dinheiro não seria problema. Seu tom de voz tranquilo e refinado parecia convencer aquele velho intolerante que agora, apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente, cedendo esta chance ao secretário. Contudo, apontava o dedo indicador no rosto dele. Era como um aviso prévio, para que nada desse errado. Sem dizer nada, Beijamin entendeu o recado.

Instantes depois, na sua sala, sentado na cadeira confortável, botava os pés na mesa de vidro com as venezianas já fechadas, alcançava com uma das mãos, com certa preguiça, o celular na mesa de madeira nobre e discava o mesmo número que discara um pouco mais cedo. Rodando a cadeira, olhava o céu que estava com outra cor. O tempo realmente passou rápido naquele dia. Estava anoitecendo.

- _Jensen? Tenho uma ótima notícia pra você, cara! Amanhã, às 7 da manhã, aparece aqui na empresa onde eu trabalho. Ela fica a quatro quadras da sua casa. Você deve saber onde fica. Até amanhã, então._

O celular de Jensen parecia estar desligado. Deixou apenas esta mensagem, por fim. Beijamin, jogando o celular de volta na mesa, esticava as mãos alongando-as e colocando as mesmas sob a cabeça e relaxando, esperando a hora passar para que fosse embora. Sua cabeça estava ao mesmo tempo a mil por hora com as idéias que teve e também tranquila, pois, se Jensen aceitasse o serviço, o caminho ficaria livre pra ele, e tudo sairia como sempre sonhou um dia.

**Continua...**


End file.
